The Jack
by thegirlwithagun
Summary: Misaki is upset about something Usagi said, and Usagi tries to cheer him up with a date. However, out of nowhere people start to shoot at them. Then an unknown lady greets them at their escape. Is she going to help? And why does Misaki seem to know this lady? Yeah, crap summary, I know. All couple, and all of the sexy semes and adorable ukes will have an awesome skill ;)
1. Bullets

Heya people XD soo my first JR fanfict is out! Woot! *happy dance* well, let me know what you think about it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, only the plot of this story and my lovely OC.**

* * *

"Usagi-san, dinner is ready!"

"Coming."

Usagi's footsteps echoed around the walls of the ridiculously huge condo as he lazily walked down the stairs, Suzuki in hand. Misaki is busy preparing the final touches when a pair of muscular arms wrapped around his waist. Misaki flinched and he almost dropped the plate he was holding.

"Usagi-san, stop doing that!" Misaki yelled as he tried to escape from Usagi's strong grip, but to no avail.

"Doing what?" Usagi asked nonchalantly, tightening his grip. Suddenly a sharp pain shot through Usagi's head.

"Ow, that hurts..." Usagi said, faking a pout as he rubbed his lightly swelling head.

Misaki just 'hmp'-ed and motioned Usagi to sit down and eat. Usagi then sat down, followed by Misaki.

"Itadakimasu."

They ate in silence, the faraway traffic being the only voice that is heard in that room. Usagi suddely broke the silence.

"You know, I was wondering..." Usagi started. Misaki's eyes darted up, looking straight to Usagi's lavender eyes with a (cute) glare, "how can you hit so hard when you can't even escape from my hug?"

Misaki looked like someone just tried to kill him. His face paled considerably, and his emerald pools widened in surprise. Usagi raised a brow at this.

"W-What are you t-talking about? That hit i-isn't hard... hahaha!" Misaki stuttered nervously, scratching the back of his head. Usagi's brow raised even more.

"It _is_ hard, though..." Usagi argued back. Misaki suddenly stood up, almost dropping the plates on the table. His face is deadly pale, and his frame shook a little.

"I-I'm not hungry. Usagi-san, just put the dirty plates on the sink when you're finished, I'll go clean that up later. I-I've got some homework to do." Misaki blabbered, then ran up the stairs. Usagi is left there, dumbfounded beyond measure.

"...the heck?"

* * *

Morning came around, and Usagi haven't seen his lover since the little event on the dining table. Usagi tried to enter Misaki's room to ask what's wrong (and harrass him through the night), but the door is locked, and he heard some shuffling behind the door. He tried to coax his little boyfriend to come out, but only silence replied to him. He finally gave up and went to his room.

"That's weird..." Usagi said aloud. He was expecting to be greeted with the smell of Misaki's cooking that morning, but nothing is picked up by his nose. And then a crash is heard from Misaki's room, followed with a yelp of pain. Usagi quickly dashed to Misaki's room, but found that the door is still locked.

"Misaki? Misaki?! Open the door! Are you okay?" Usami yelled while pounding relentlessly on the door. There was a pause, then a clicking noise followed by the creak of the door's hinges as Misaki appeared on the doorway, rubbing his waist in pain.

"I'm fine, Usagi-san," Misaki replied, smiling weakly. Usagi suddely hugged Misaki, squeezing him with all his worth. Misaki blushed, squirming in Usagi's arms.

"U-Usagi-san, you're ch-choking me," Misaki gasped out. Usagi finally let go, worry still etched onto his face.

"What happened?" Usagi asked. Misaki only looked down, fiddling with his fingers. Then he looked up with a painfully oblivious fake smile on his face.

"I'm fine. Now, I'll go cook breakfast. Just finish your work while I cook, okay?" Misaki seems to have not noticed it, but his way of speaking is _way_ off. And Usagi, once again, noticed that. But he let it go, figuring that he'd let Misaki relax and tell Usagi himself what's wrong.

The sound of cooking and typing are the sounds that decorated that morning. Usually Misaki would hum, Usagi would start molesting him, and Misaki will give him a swollen bump on his head for that. But today is different. Today is quiet. And Usagi did not like that at all.

"Hey, Misaki," Usagi called out. Misaki stopped whatever he's doing and turned around, "can we go on a date after this?"

"W-What? Don't be stupid! People will see a-and they..." Misaki's ramble is cut short when Usagi's arms gently enveloped him in a warm hug. Usagi buried his face in Misaki's brown locks, gently inhaling the sweet scent of shampoo and his Misaki combined. Misaki can't help but melt inside Usagi's hug.

"There is something wrong, Misaki. And I don't like it," Usagi mumbled, "it's okay if you don't tell me what it is, but at least let me cheer you up..." the slight gentleness in Usagi's voice warmed Misaki's heart. Even though Usagi is a raging pervert with a high sex drive, and an unlimited amount of libido, Misaki knew that the soft, sweet side of him is hiding in the folds of Usagi's horniness.

Even though that side _really_ hides well.

"O-Okay," Misaki squeaked out, blushing madly. Usagi only smiled and nuzzled the back of Misaki's neck. Then suddenly a weird smell filled the air.

"The food!" Misaki exclaimed loudly, breaking free of his boyfriend's hug and checked on the pan. Sure enough, a glomp of black something (that was supposed to be a fried egg) stared back at him. Misaki then started yelling and Usagi can't help but chuckle. It's nice to see his lover back to normal again (if only for a while).

Breakfast was filled with comfortable silence, with only the clinking of utensils accompanying their breakfast. But Misaki's face is calm and happy, and Usagi's face, for once, is not decorated with the rape face he usually show when looking at Misaki. His face in contented, and his smile soft. When Misaki dared to look up to see Usagi's face (expecting the said rape face), he is both surprised and pleased to see Usagi's real, soft smile in front of him. Misaki's face heated up and he looked down, staring down at his breakfast. Usagi just chuckled softly at this, and went on with his food.

After cleaning up, the couple headed to their respective rooms, preparing for the date. Even Misaki giggled quietly when he reached his room, then hit himself in the head.

"I'm acting like a lovestruck maiden," he sighed, and his brows furrowed tightly, "again..."

* * *

After both of them took a shower, Misaki being the last, they put on their clothes (Misaki being the latest, again...). When Misaki exited his room and walked down the stairs, he blused to see his lover.

Usagi is wearing a plain, button-up white shirt with a pair of jeans.

And that is not really normal.

"U-Usagi-san? Why are you wearing normal clothes? I-I mean, you always wear a suit and all..." Misaki stammered out, blushing while trying to look at anything, _anything_ beside his handsome lover, who practically oozed pheromones.

"Because I want to make you comfortable," Usagi replied, smiling, "because you always look so shifty when seen by me with a suit, so I figured I'll go buy some regular clothes."

Misaki's heart swelled at this. Usagi, _his_ Usagi was really trying to cheer him up. Even to go as far as getting regular clothes...

Wait...

"H-How much is the cost? The clothes, I mean," Misaki ask him, staring at him with a very skeptical and strained look.

"Don't worry. I only bought this outfit for about 1000 yen. It's not that expensive," Usagi said, beaming that he isn't buying something expensive, for a change, "I bought it on some sale..."

Misaki sighed, relieved that his lover isn't buying something worth five times a commoner's yearly salary.

"Well then, let's go!" Misaki cheerfully chirped, already marching towards the door. Usagi soon followed.

* * *

They took a trip to a park, where they ate ice cream and chatted along. They even played frisbee that Usagi grabbed out of thin air. Exhausted and happy, they both sat down the park bench.

"That was actually fun!" Misaki panted. Usagi just smiled, watching his lover affectionally. Misaki blushed at the attention. Suddenly, an uneasy feeling flashed in Misaki. He blinked, not sure about what just happened. Then that feeling returned, stronger. And it wouldn't leave.

"U-Usagi-san, let's get back," Misaki muttered out, tugging at Usagi's arm. Usagi's brow shot up. Was his lover not enjoying this?

"What's wrong, Misaki? Aren't you happy?" Usagi replied, worry and dissapointment apparent in his voice. Misaki said nothing, instead, he stood up and yanked at Usagi's arm, almost making him topple down. _'What is wrong with Misaki?'_ Usagi wondered, following Misaki, who is speedwalking towards the car.

Then something fast and small passed through between Misaki and Usagi. Misaki dared to turn at where the thing landed. It was a tree, and Misaki's blood ran cold as he realized what the thing is.

A bullet.

"Usagi-san! Run!" Misaki yelled, sprinting towards the car. Usagi followed with equal pace, just realizing what the thing is too. Then more gunshots resonated through the park. They ran as fast as they could, barely reaching the car when they realized that someone was leaning against Usagi's car.

The person, that turned out to be a woman with silver hair, dashed to usagi and dug through Usagi's pocket, fishing out the car key. She unlocked the door, and turned around.

"Get into the car! Now!"

* * *

Well, I was inspired to write this story after watching Homefront. That movie is epic XD well, this is not my very first fict, but please be kind and click that review button, because a review a day keeps the writer's block at bay :D


	2. The Discovery

Wow, like, wow.

You people actually _read_ my story?!

I'm so happy! XD Thank you people. And because of the lovely people who reviewed my story, I now have a sugar rush, and on the roll to type this story. See, your reviews did good to me! Once again, thank you!

Anddd now, without further ado, The Jack.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica or any of the characters, except for my lovely OC.**

* * *

_"Get into the car! Now!"_

Usagi was still skeptical, but Misaki suddenly tugged at Usagi's shirt, forcing both of them to enter the car. The woman said nothing as she started the car's engine, brows furrowing. Usagi flinched as he heard the clinking of bullets that rained down his car. Usagi then noticed that Misaki was awfully quiet, only looking down while playing with his fingers nervously.

The skittering of the car's wheel can be heard as the car moved hurriedly, exiting the park's parking lot. Even Usagi is surprised at the speed which the woman is going with. She shifted the gears to the top, and slammed down the gas pedal hard. The car is now at an alarming speed, but, Usagi noticed, Misaki didn't look even slightly fazed. Then suddenly the woman turned around, tossing something at Misaki.

"Misaki, shoot 'em down!" she barked. Usagi's eyes widened. Who is this woman, and why is she telling Misaki to shoot people? And why is she giving him two pistols? With Misaki's ability, he can't even wield one!

"Hey, I don't know who you are, but stop ordering Misaki around!"

"Usagi-san, it's okay."

Misaki's small, timid voice caught Usagi off-guard. Without having time to react, Misaki suddenly opened the door and balanced himself between the car's chair and the door's handle, half of his body poking up.

"Usagi-san, please hold the door. Don't let it get any wider than this!" Misaki ordered. Usagi, still baffled, only complied and held the door. Misaki slightly smiled and stood up again. With a new light in Misaki's eyes, he slowly took a deep breath, ignoring the firing around him, and pulled the trigger.

Usagi only watched in awe as Misaki continually shot at the motorcycles that were chasing them, each one not missing the target. One by one, the people who were chasing them reduced in number, until only one (rather foolhardy) chaser is left. Suddenly the car halted, almost sending Usagi out of the car, but Misaki didn't budge. The last one is coming nearer and nearer. And, when the distance between them is no more that a few feet, Misaki shot at the motorcycle's tire, making the rider topple down while the ride is thrown back.

The woman suddenly appeared, handcuffs in her hand. She cuffed the guy's hand on his back. Misaki jumped down, still holding his gun.

"Now, tell me why you were following them," it wasn't even a question, it's a demand. The guy shook his head, earning an annoyed growl from the woman, "Misaki, just finish him!"

"Now, now, Eloise-san," Misaki smiled gently, walking closer to the guy, "you know I don't kill people for those reasons..."

"Hmp, you and your fucking oath..." she cursed under her breath. Misaki only chuckled and kneeled down so that he's on an eye level with the chaser. Then he pointed the gun at the poor guy's head.

"Now, mind to tell me why you're bothering us?" Misaki asked sweetly, contrary to the threat he posed, "I'm not usually this rough, you know. You just happened to destroy my good mood today."

"Misaki, just get on it!" the so-called 'Eloise' is now folding her hand, tapping her foot in impatience. "He and his friends just broke in to my house, and practically destroyed my HBSP, you know!"

Misaki raised a brow. "The one Hiroki installed on your house before he quits?"

"Damn right it is!" Eloise replied.

Usagi just watch the two bicker about the destroyed 'HESP', whatever that is, in amusement, and then noticed the person who were just chasing them unlock the handcuffs with a needle, and was about to creep off, when...

"Don't you _dare_ try to escape!" she barked, stepping on the guy's hand roughly. The guy groaned in sheer pain. "Misaki, we're bringing him to the headquarters! And your friend too!"

"Huh?" Misaki turned to Usagi, "o-oh! Usagi-san! Ahaha... well, this I can explain..." Misaki tried to explain, but Usagi just waved his hand.

"No need, Misaki. We'll just have to follow that... friend... of yours," at that, Misaki grew silent, and the two of them just followed the woman, who is now muttering about killing the guy and getting a new program.

They arrived at a modern two-story mansion with a very, _very_ big yard covered with bushes, flowers, and trees of varying kind. It is located in a more rural area. The house have a yard almost as big as the Usami mansion, if not a little bigger. Usagi's mouth gaped, but Misaki just walk indifferently. The lady in front is now calm, but still give off a dark aura, the same that Usagi released when he is forced to wake up before 7 AM.

The front door is as majestic as the yard, but simpler and more shopisticated. Eloise rang the bell, and almost immediately a butler opened the door and greetted them with a warm smile.

"Sebastian," Misaki smiled at the butler. 'Sebastian' bowed back. They walked in and arrived at the living room. It's shopisticated, simple, and gave off an aura of slight coziness. The butler walk away after being told by the woman to 'fetch the dean'.

They sat at the living room, the abused criminal now laying helplessly at the floor. The air is awkward, and Misaki shifter uncomfortably. Finally he spoke up.

"W-Well, Usagi-san!" he cheerfully began, scratching his head, "this is E—"

"Eloisette Gregory," the woman cut in, holding out her hand, "pleased to meet you."

Usagi shook her hand, slightly narrowing his eyes at her, "Usami Akihiko."

Her eyebrows shot up, but her gaze remains indifferent, "so you're the famous novelist?"

"Indeed I am."

Then the silence took over again. Misaki is desperate now, trying to break the uncomfortable silence as best as he could, "so, Usagi-san, did you know that Eloise-san is a pro bodyguard? She even won a championship at boxing a few years ago!"

"Huh, who knew?" he muttered sarcastically. Then a question formed on his head, "what is HBSP?"

"Hologram Battle Simulator Program," she replied flatly, "it's a program that is installed in a room to simulate a battle situation. And _this_ guy just destroyed the whole damn software," she explained, kicking the criminal beside her.

"Oh," he replied, actually a bit interested. But just as he was about to ask another question, the butler reappeared again, this time bringing another man beside him.

"Dean Takatsuki!" Misaki piped, "son nice to see you again!"

"Ho, Misaki! You have grown. Come, and bring your friend along," the man replied, motioning the group to follow him, "we have the other old members waiting as well."

They walked, and suddenly stopped in an empty room. Then the Dean pressed something on a wall. A blue keyboard hologram suddenly appeared in fron of him. He typed something in. After pressing the 'OK' button. The whole room began to tremble.

"Oi, Misaki," Usagi whispered to the boy, "is it really safe?"

"Don't worry, Usagi-san. They are my old friends," Misaki smiled. Then the room began reconstructing, the walls flipping and gears appeare, the floor suddenly moving downwards. After a few minutes, they arrived at a room. Then the moving floor came to a halt. Suddenly a voice call out.

"Names and identities."

"Takatsuki Yohei, leader." The Dean called out. A 'ding' sound came across the room.

"Eloisette Gregory, Spy, code: 043-J4CK," Eloise said. A ding.

"Takahashi Misaki, Weapon Master, code: 001-J4CK," Misaki muttered. Another ding.

Then there is a silence. The Dean suddenly looked as if he just remembered something, and called out again, "temporary identification pause enabled."

"Uh..." he muttered, "young man, what is your name?"

"Usami Akihiko," Usagi replied.

"Ah, right," he muttered, "temporary identification pause disabled."

"Usami Akihiko, guest. Identification complete."

Then the metal walls suddenly unfold, revealing the basement of the house. Around them is what would look like a hi-tech laboratory, with lots of weapons aligned on the wall. A sofa in the middle seated four person, two of which Usagi knew, but only one caught his eye.

"Hiroki...?"

* * *

And there's Hiroki! What is he doing there? Was he a part of this mysterious group? And who is the other 3 person? I bet you guys already figured that out ;)

Soo, thank you for reading this chappie! It's a bit shorter than the last one, but meh. It's good.

...right?

Tell me what you think about, with reviews of course :D

Ciao~


	3. Organization

*le gasp* 9 reviews?! I am soooo happy X'D thank you **Primordium, DarkAlchemistAssassin, hiyokocchi, veronica,** and** Guest **for reviewing so far! They mean so so much! I am soo happy! *giggles*

So, without further ado, The Jack

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica or any of its lovely men, only my lovely OC and the story line.**

* * *

_"Hiroki...?"_

Slowly, ever _so_ slowly, a light brown mop of hair turned towards the source of the voice. Russet eyes widened in horror, a furrow that now seems to be permanent on the eyebrows, and a never-ending scowl now faced Usagi.

"A-Akihiko?! What the hell are you doing here?!" he gasped.

"Well, that is my question..." he solemnly replied. The brunet only glared at the author.

The silence in the room was deafening, until a forced cheerful voice broke it.

"A-Ah! Kamijou-sensei! You know Usami-sensei?! What a coincidence!" he nervously said. The literature teacher only glared at Misaki.

"Don't play dumb, kid. You basically know _everything_ about me and Akihiko. And," he added, "don't call me that. Call me by that old nickname."

The younger brunet is now silent, with the prominent blush now dusting his cheeks. The assistant professor can be quite upfront sometimes. But this isn't about the directness of the man, but what comes after that. _'He expects me to call him _that_?!'_

"Oi, brat. Are you okay?" Hiroki asked. There was a subtle, really subtle worry etched onto his voice.

"I'm okay..." the blush on his cheeks intensified, "...Kicchan..."

"WHAT? NO!" the elder exclaimed, his cheeks suddenly aflame with colors that matched the student's, "not that! The hell?! The _other_ one!"

"Oh! S-Sorry!" he hurriedly apologized, "uh, Hiroki-san, right?"

"Right, that one..."

"Ahem."

A deep voice startled the two brunets, pulling them away from their small conversation. Takatsuki Yohei stood there, a small smile playing on his lips. He chuckled and moved closer to the crowd.

"We can save the reunion for later. But for now, I think you and your... friends need some explanation," he pointed at the other four people in the room.

The silverette woman suddenly spoke up, "follow me. It is best to show them that to explain, Leader Yohei."

The eldest man pondered, "perhaps you're right, Eloise."

"Okay, then," the only woman start to walk away, "follow me, everyone."

"...Misaki?"

"Yeah, Usagi-san?"

"Are you sure it's safe here?"

"Of course!"

"But... why are there so many weapons and other dangerous-looking stuff?"

The room is large. There are tons of equipment sets, ranging from a moderate lab, a room full of weapons, vehicles, and much more. Those tools are divided by a clear barrier, making small rooms for each section.

"So, as you all know," Yohei spoke clearly, "earlier all of you were attacked."

"Damn right..." Usagi muttered.

"And I've sent Eloise to retrieve you all. Well, there is a cause for all of that," he continued, "you are all now in danger."

Silence greeted Yohei's statement. All of them are thinking the same thing:

_'I'm in danger?'_

"That is why we would like to ask you all about something," Eloise stepped in. Everyone's attention is now directed at her.

"Ask what?" a blond teen sharply asked. Eloise's calm glare met the teen's flaming one. For a moment there was silence.

"We would like you to join our organization," she continued, gazing at all the confused men in the room, "The Jack."

"What?! No! Don't drag other people down to your little game, again!" the blond exclaimed, his glare now furious.

"Shinobu-chin, calm down! What is wrong?" the raven-haired man comforted, holding back the squirming teen in his hands. Shinobu struggled, cussing a few more times before calming down.

"None of your business, Miyagi."

"Well, we _are_ just asking," Eloise's clear voice rang across the room, "the decision is all in your hands. Whether or not you decide to take it, you are still going to be hunted down."

"Okay, first of all, what is 'The Jack'?" Usagi suddenly said. Eloise's gaze fell upon him.

"Well, The Jack is a private organization ran by few of the world's richest tycoons," she explained.

"Have you ever heard of the phrase 'Jack of All Trades'? Well, one of the tycoons, Usami Fuyuhiko, thought that it would be amusing to have an organization based on the name. So the word 'jack' is taken from the phrase, creating 'The Jack'.

"This organization hand-picks the raw talent that will be manufactured into a master of a subject. The subjects will each have a title, such as gunslinger, swordsman, doctor, and much more. The talent that will be honed are the ones that show the most potential in the entrance test. From then on, the greenhorns will be trained by the masters, or those that have been here the longest. The training is not really harsh, there is even an option to self-study. However, each month there will be a test to determine the improvements of your training.

"The members will then be sent on a mission according to one's degree. Usually the mission would be infiltration into a headquarter of another groups, but it depends on the client. The Jack will not undergo a mission if it involves terrorism, illegal acts, or anything related to a massive-scale holocaust. Once in a while, the governments would use our service. Our organization is not really bound by the law, but we tend to stay away from breaking it. The government would watch us like a hawk if we do that. It usually asks us to monitor some suspicious acts from a wide-scale company or other countries.

"Wait, isn't that illegal or something?" Usagi suddenly asked.

Eloise glared at him, annoyed that her explanation was cut, "yes, it is. Spying on another country could be considered treason, and may result in the end of the countries' cooperation. However, we are an underground group, and we are secretly permitted to break the law in exchange for doing their errands, as long as it doesn't cause massive damage. But if we are publicly discovered breaking the law, the bond between us would be instantaneously be broken.

"And lastly, deceased members would be honored by burying them in the cemetery of their choice, and the funeral will be funded by the group. A five-year's worth of the wages will be given at their family or person of their choice. The Jack's hall of fame would record them as well. That's The Jack in a nutshell," she ended.

"In a _nutshell_?!" Miyagi cried.

"Yeah, basically," she replied.

Silence took over as the crowd tried to absorb the explanation. Then Usagi spoke up.

"Wait, so my father is one of the funder of this organization?"

"Exactly. The others are Takatsuki Yohei, Jean Franc-Noël, Daniel Clement Gregory, and Jayalalita Chatterjee," she explained.

People are discussing now, mainly Misaki with Usagi, Hiroki with his blue-haired partner, and Miyagi and Shinobu.

"Misaki, I think it's too dangerous. We cannot get any more involved than this," Usagi muttered.

Misaki smiled sadly, "yeah, Usagi-san. I think you should stay out..."

"Me?" Usagi asked in surprise, "what about you? You're not thinking about joining this group are you?"

"But Usagi-san... I can't really stay away," Misaki said his eyes downcast.

"Why?"

"Well..." Misaki began, taking a deep breath, "you know my parents died in a car accident, right? Well, Niichan accepted this job to work in this... organization. I didn't know at first, and Niichan won't tell me, so I followed him to work. It turns out that he's working here... as a spy."

Usagi is now silent, trying to comprehend what he just heard. Takahiro, a spy...?

"Then they captured me. They said I know too much and nearly wiped out my memory, but Niichan came at the right moment. He begged them to just let me work there. I eventually got in, showing talent in throwing blades. After explaining, I knew that my parents are not involved in a normal accident..." tears pooled at Misaki's eyes, but he continued.

"They were killed when in a chase between a drug lord."

Usagi silently gasped. His little lover's past is so dark, yet he doesn't want to burden anybody with it...

"A-After that, I s-s-swore that I-I'll get revenge... and be-began practicing with a-all the weapons I can f-find, and I-I... killed the d-drug lord... b-but I realized t-t-that it won't bring my p-parents back a-and..." now Misaki is fully crying, sobbing out words that are meant to be an explanation. Usagi gently held Misaki in his arms.

"Sh... Misaki, it's okay," he rubbed Misaki's back, "we can still get away from all of this... live a normal life and—"

"NO!"

Misaki shrieked so loudly that all the heads in the room turned toward him. Usagi glared them off.

"N-No... You're i-in danger too now... It's too late... I-I need to protect you," Misaki stared at Usagi, determination prominent in his red-rimmed eyes. Then there was silence.

Then suddenly Usagi chuckled. Misaki is now confused, "w-what? What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just that even now you manage to confess to me in such a cute way." Misaki's eyes widened and he slapped Usagi's hands away.

"Y-you BAKA! At a time like this..." he murmured, blushing. Usagi silently laughed, and then he sighed.

"Well, no choice then," he wondered out loud.

"H-Huh?"

Usagi made eye contact with Eloise who seems as disinterested as

"I am going to join The Jack."

* * *

So what will happen next?!

Hahah, a bit of explanation in this chapter about The Jack and where the name came from. It's short, sorry :/ I mean, how did the other authors write a 200K word story while I can't even write a 2K one without fainting?! Those damn talented authors *cries in a corner*

Welp *wipes eyes* that's all for today. Ufortunately I will be going for about a week to a lil' town where I used to live, and THERE'S NO WIFI THERE D': so I can't really update. But I promise you a chapter after that ;)

Thanks for reading. as always, reviews are _pleasantly_ welcome. It's my author food. :)


	4. Entrance Test

I'm baaaack~~~ :D

Hello again, whoever is reading this story XD after an agonizing week, I finally updated this story~ I read your reviews through my phone, and I am sooo happy! I just giggled and my mom asked what's wrong. My mom's gonna kill me if she knew I read JR X( anyways, thanks for all the support. When I previously wrote stories, it's like nobody really read it, and I used to give up writing. But now there's you people who constantly support me, and I couldn't be happier.

I also wrote a crossover between JR and Black Butler. I don't know what came over me. I was just like, "what happens if our lovely JR characters were in this situation?" and that kinda expanded into a full-length chapter.

Okay, rambling's over. Now without further ado, **The Jack**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica or any of it's characters. Just my OC and this story**

* * *

_"I am going to join The Jack."_

The teen's eyes widened. How could he be that reckless? He's the one that suggested staying away. What made him change his mind?

"W-What are you talking about?! It's dangerous!" Misaki is beyond surprised, he was _scared_. What will happen if Usagi died? He can't lose him!

"Because, Misaki," he gently replied, "I need to protect you too. I can't let you face this alone."

Misaki grew silent.

"Y-You idiot," he muttered, blushing faintly while looking away, "if you died then I'm not responsible."

Usagi smiled, and then hugged the brunet despite the man's protests. He is happy. Misaki allowed him to be by his side, which is the greatest happiness he could ever get at this moment.

After a while, the talking ceased. All of the people in the room are now silent.

"Well," Eloise began, clearing her throat, "it seems that all of you will be joining."

"Reluctantly," Shinobu murmured, earning him a glare from the older woman.

"Then, the entrance test will begin tomorrow. For now, please fill this application form first," Eloise handed everyone the piece of paper, "the pens are in your rooms. Please follow me."

Eloise guided them to their room. Each room will house two people, and to no surprise, Misaki stayed with Usagi, Hiroki stayed with Nowaki, and Shinobu stayed with Miyagi.

The couple sat in their respective beds, looking at the form while filling the questions.

"Current job... writer," Usagi mumbled while writing down the piece of information. He continued scribbling down, unaware that his partner is silently watching him. Then Misaki chuckled.

Usagi looked up, "what is it?"

"Oh, nothing," Misaki said, wiping the tears from his eyes, "it's just that you're funny while writing like that."

"Hm, well, I won't reject my boyfriend's compliment," he smirked as Misaki stuttered something about 'I'm not your boyfriend'. He then looked at Misaki's form, "done yet?"

"Ah, yes I'm done," he said while glancing at the paper.

"Good. Get some sleep, tomorrow's a big day for us," Usagi smiled while switching off the lights, the fluorescent lines at the walls dimly glowing.

"You talk as if we're getting married or something..." Misaki mumbled quietly, but Usagi heard every word he just said.

"Do you want to?" he asked, laying down on the bed while pulling up the covers.

"N-NO! That's not what I mean!" he quickly replied, flustered.

"Oh..." Misaki could clearly sense the disappointment in Usagi's voice.

"I-I mean, don't think about that first, we'll take it slow. Maybe a-after all of this fiasco is over we can... get... engaged..." Misaki's voice got smaller and smaller with each word until it's barely a whisper, but nevertheless Usagi smiled.

"Goodnight Misaki."

"G-Goodnight... Usagi-san."

* * *

Morning rolled around, and Misaki woke up to the sound of knocking. He got up, stretched, and opened the door revealing Eloise, holding two bags in her hands.

"Here, you know the drill," she quietly instructed while handing Misaki the bags.

"Thank you, Eloise-san," Misaki smiled. But before he can close the door, Eloise's foot blocked the way.

"Nice to know that you've found someone special," for the first time since yesterday, she smiled. A dazzling, sincere smile that made Misaki's lips bloom into a wide smile as well.

"Yeah."

After closing the door, Misaki's blush grew as he just realized what the woman meant. She knew...?

"Misaki~ what are you doing?" Usagi yawned while stretching on his bed.

"O-Oh, nothing, Usagi-san. Here, wear this. The test will begin in about..." Misaki trailed off, glancing at the clock then at Usagi, "half an hour."

Usagi accepted the bag. He opened it, revealing a sports trousers, a white shirt, undergarments, a bottle, and a warm bundle that has a writing 'FOOD' on it.

"Well," Usagi said, taking the clothes, "time to get ready."

While Usagi showered, Misaki sat on the bed, squirming uncomfortably.

_'I'm really going to do this all over again, aren't I?'_

When Usagi got out, he is only wearing the pants while the shirt hung on his shoulders, while he dried off his hair with a towel. Misaki blushed and quickly sprinted towards the steaming bathroom. Usagi chuckled.

"He really is cute..."

Usagi, Misaki, Hiroki, Nowaki, Shinobu and Miyagi now sat in a circle, eating their food silently. The 'food' turned out to be a bun, with a filling of meat and veggies, earning a scowl from Usagi when he spotted the green peppers finely minced, _almost_ blending in with its surroundings. But Usagi recognize that veggie everywhere. And the frustrating thing is, he can't get it out, so he just ate the bun while grimacing about the defenseless vegetable.

"Good morning everyone," Eloise suddenly stepped in, a rare smile gracing her features today. Everyone hurried to finish their food.

"Now, we will begin the test. First up, Yoh Miyagi."

"What? Why me? I'm the oldest!" he whined. Shinobu slapped his back.

"Don't whine like a baby and just go!" he pushed Miyagi, making him stumble into one of the rooms, Eloise closely behind. The room closed.

Miyagi is seen sitting down in front of a desk. When Eloise pushed a button, though, three hologram monitor suddenly pops up around him, with one keyboard suddenly appearing in front of him. Eloise instructed him to do... something, and he tapped something on the monitor and the 'Paint' software is now open. He began doodling a horse (or a dog or a camel, nobody could really tell) and after a while, Eloise closed the app and opened something full of computer programming codes. Miyagi just stared at it.

"That old man is an idiot," Shinobu sighed, face palming.

"Well no wonder," Misaki quietly murmured, still watching a motionless Miyagi, "I can't really do anything with computers either."

After an agonizing two hours (and Miyagi begging to stop when he exited each room) he entered a room full of cars, motorcycles, tanks, and other vehicles. He took a wrench, stared at it, and began dismantling a motorcycle. After a while, parts of the ride is now scattered on the floor. After 15 minutes, he is out, leaving behind a reconstructed motorcycle, with new parts attached to it.

"Ahh, turns out I'm quite talented in the vehicles department," he grinned while stretching.

"That's because I gave you the instruction book," Eloise flatly said.

After a while, Miyagi is now done. Next is Shinobu.

Then Nowaki.

Hiroki.

And then Usagi's turn came. He gulped as he entered the computer room. The door slowly closed behind him.

"Now, what do you know about computers?" Eloise asked while turning on the computer.

"Typing, doodling, stuff like that," Usagi shrugged.

"Then try doing something," she instructed

Usagi opened some applications, only managing to do what commoners normally do. Eloise sighed as she shut down the computer.

"Well, at least you're better that Miyagi," she said while massaging her temples, "that guy is really useless here. He's really different from Hiroki."

At the mention of his friend, Usagi's ears perked up, "Hiroki?"

"Yeah, him," she folded her arms, "he created the HBSP. Basically a genius."

"Wait, so he used to be a member?" he is now confused. What did his friend so desperately need that he entered this organization?

"Yeah, one of the best. Now moving on, next is chemical producing..."

So they moved. Usagi is no good with whatever topic related to science, only remembering the theories. Engines? Not bad, can only ride, not make. And never let him touch something that has something to do with cooking. He can do first aids, but nothing beyond that. And now, he arrived at the fighting section.

"Try each weapon," she ordered.

Usagi took a spear, "how do I use this?"

"Just do whatever you feel like doing," she replied, leaning on the wall.

Then he failed at that. And at bows and arrows too. Well, except crossbows. He's pretty damn good at that.

He then picked up a pistol. After observing the tool, he aimed at the target dummies conveniently put in the room. A few were already destroyed. The he shot.

He almost hit bull's eye.

"Nice," she complimented.

He can pretty much use all guns, even the machine guns. Not really precise, but there's potential. Now he came across the knives. He tried to throw one, but it _almost_ missed the ring target. He grumbled.

"I'll be your opponent at that," she suddenly came, taking two short daggers from the wall display, "at least you'll be able to fight with these."

Usagi picked up a knife as well. And then they began the practice. Each time Usagi tried to lunge, she avoided him, or blocked him with her daggers. He is now annoyed, and, after a few more missed blows, he suddenly struck her arm.

"Not bad," she indifferently said, not at all fazed by the wound on her arm, she just held it, "not bad at all. Move on to another weapon, I'll be right back."

She waked to a table with a first aid kit on it, and began disinfecting the wound. Meanwhile, Usagi wondered into the knuckles section. He picked up a pair of brass knuckles, put it on, and began to punch a dummy. After a while, the dummy now lost its head, and Usagi just stood there, panting.

"You're quite good at that," Eloise suddenly came, her arm now firmly wrapped in bandage.

Usagi then exchanged for another weapon, then another one, until all of the weapons are already used. And let's just say, he can't cook, but he can surely roast a person with a flamethrower.

After all of that, they're finally finished. Eloise proceeds to call the last name.

"Takahashi Misaki."

They entered the first room. Then the second, third, and so on. Misaki was serious when he said he really can't do a thing with computer. He can only doodle a worm and open applications, but the only ones he was capable of using is the games and the typing software. He can make simple explosives with basic chemicals. He cooks well. He can use most of the vehicle, except a submarine (yeah, there's a submarine simulator in there). Then when he came inside the weapons section did everyone stare.

He throws those knives, hitting bull's eye each time. He uses spears effortlessly, swords gracefully, basically everything. Everyone just stared in awe.

When finished, he silently walked to Usagi's side, aware of everyone's stare at him.

"Everyone," Eloise clapped, gaining everyone's attention, "your test results will be given to you tomorrow. Meanwhile, enjoy your stay here. There is a recreation room if you want to, just go straight ahead and turn right after you exit this room."

Nobody really goes to the mentioned room, instead they just showered and flop back to their bed, exhausted beyond measure.

* * *

I know that Miyagi's a literature professor and he uses computer most of the time and yadayadayada, but I thought it would be funny, since he only types and stuff like that, why not make him bad at computers? I mean he can craft a motorcycle in 15 minutes, so it's kinda equal, right? When I made this story I can _really_ imagine Miyagi repairing a car, making stuff like that... yeah.

And as I mentioned at chapter 2, Hiroki _did_ make the HBSP. I forgot to mention that the HBSP looks a bit like those battle simulators at Hunger Games, only they're blue and the pixels are more detailed. It kinda makes people appear outta nowhere and you gotta kill'em. Pretty cool, huh? And Hiroki's a computer genius~

And finally, reviews are _greatly_ appreciated, so just click that little button below that says 'Review' and type'em. It's my food :D


	5. What?

I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG! D':

It's just that there's this writer's block, and I just finished watching The Heirs for four straight days, and asdfghjkl I'M SORRY!

And this chapter is a bit short too :/ but oh well. This chapter focuses more on the egoist couple. Please don't kill me for what's about to happen.

And to those who reviewed, thank you! You're the one that compelled me to write the next chapter of this story! And, um, sorry if I didn't reply to all of the reviews. I just didn't know what to reply... but I still very much appreciate the reviews! Keep 'em coming! ^^

For the anon reviews, since I can't really reply:

**wildkim: I haven't really abandoned this story, just... yeah. Thanks for the review!**

**a fan: Really?! O.O they must be crazy to cancel it! :o checking out that Blac Butler-D soon! Thanks for the review!**

Oh, and I took down the JR and BB fict.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica or any of it's characters. Just my OC and this story**

* * *

"This place didn't change, huh…"

Hiroki is walking through the long hallway of the Dean's basement, or The Jack's branch, in the middle of the night, since he can't really rest, what with all the things going on around him. He didn't feel really good after the exam, so he decided to take a walk.

"It's as big as ever…" he mumbled, inserting his hands into his pajama's pocket. He really has to face this again, huh? He didn't retire from all the action to jump back into the fire again… Then again, when you're dealing with The Jack, when are you ever out of it?

He was walking by a room when he heard a familiar voice from one of the rooms. He pressed his ear to the door and eavesdropped.

"So you've been here since middle school?" a deep, friendly voice asked. It is Nowaki.

"Yeah, but I've been trained since, what, 10 years old?" a woman replied, and then she chuckled. Eloise.

There was silence for a while, but then Nowaki continued, "Is it funny?"

"Funny what, Nowaki?" Eloise replied, her tone half-serious, "what's so funny? Did I say that something's funny?"

"So this is what you've been hiding!" Hiroki heard something being slammed, possibly a table. Then silence took over again. Hiroki can almost see the negativity seep out of the room, and he didn't like it.

"Yes," she replied solemnly, "I've been hiding it. Since we met, up until yesterday."

"Why?" Nowaki's voice is hoarse, almost begging. It broke Hiroki's heart to hear his boyfriend's voice so desperate. The one time he heard it was when they _almost_ separated, and he hated it, especially when he is the source. Eloise's voice broke Hiroki's train of thought.

"Because… this," she began, her voice as dainty as glass, "this will happen if we don't separate."

…what?

"Still!" he exclaimed, "you should've told me! I could've understood!"

"YOU WON'T!" she screamed, her voice cracking a little bit, "you won't, Nowaki! You won't! You will ask, 'why?' because you don't understand! I have a big responsibility at a young age, and you don't! That's why! We're too different…" her voice finally gave up and quiet sobs can be heard from behind the door.

"Eloise…"

"Do you t-think I want this?" she quietly asked, her voice trembling ever so slightly, "do you think I want to break up with you?"

Break up?

"I don't, okay? I did it because I love you, because I don't want you to be in danger! But now," she took a deep breath, "I think it's all useless."

"What do you mean?" he asked, the confusion and surprise in his voice prominent.

"Hiroki, your current lover, used to be a part of this all," she replied, "and he didn't tell you, did he? You attract the same type of person once again, Nowaki."

Both grew silent, and Hiroki is dumbfounded outside. So Nowaki used to be Eloise's lover? Now that he thought about it, when he was younger, he used to see Eloise smile to her phone while taking a break, and talking to a guy after her job is done. She used to be so happy… and yet, after one year, everything changed. He remembered when Eloise used to silently cry near the cliff behind this house, and she took bungee jumping as a hobby. When asked why, she can only smile sadly and reply,

_"Because I feel free when doing it."_

He remembered when she forgot to fasten the rope to the thing that held her up, and she fell down the cliff. Luckily, her rope is stuck to a tree, thus she is saved. Not really a fancy sight.

"Don't hurt yourself while protecting the one you love now, Nowaki," she finally said after a long while. Ruffling can be heard from the other side. _'Crap, she's going out!'_

But just as she was about to go out, she stopped. Hiroki also stopped from his escape, straining his ears to hear the next words.

"Because if you get hurt, you'll hurt me too."

After that, Hiroki sprinted to his room, not caring if his footsteps were heard while doing so. He couldn't care less about that. Right now, their conversation is still replaying in his head repeatedly.

_"I did it because I love you, because I don't want you to be in danger!"_

_ "Do you think I want to break up with you?"_

_ "This will happen if we don't separate."_

_ "Because if you get hurt, you'll hurt me too."_

What is happening now?

* * *

When Nowaki returned to their room, Hiroki asked about what he was doing. Of course, Nowaki being… Nowaki, said it's nothing and that they need to get some sleep, since tomorrow is their first day in training. He seems to not have known that Hiroki eavesdropped on them, which made Hiroki a bit guilty. But once again, his pride blocks him from apologizing or stuff like that.

Well, no time to really think about that. Today will be his first day back, and he needs to concentrate.

He is in the main hall, where everyone was supposed to gather in the mornings. Breakfast is being served, and everyone is eating peacefully with their partners.

"Hello everyone, today I will give you the grand tour around this place," a strict female voice called from the entrance. Hiroki slowly turned around.

Well, shit.

How was he going to concentrate now?

* * *

...:D

PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! DX Idk I just kinda want to make Nowaki's past like that... yeah.

Oh, and to answer** DarkAlchemistAssassin**'s question and for those who were wondering, they kinda retired, so they need to take the test again to make sure their abilities can still be used after years of not being in action.

As always, reviews are greatly appreciated, and thank you for reading!


	6. Test Results

My fingers died while typing this.

Nah, just kidding. I _LOVE_ how this chapter just flows out of me and decided not to shit its way out!

Sorry I haven't been able to update, guys. School is catching up, I'm being lazy, and tons of exams heading my way X_X so forgive me. Updates will be slow too. Stupid school :(

Yosh, so without further ado, **The Jack.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothin', just my OC and this story.**

* * *

"Usagi-san, eat your green peppers."

"No."

"Come on!"

Usagi just ignored Misaki while separating the green peppers from his food. They're at the main hall, where everyone ate quietly and chatted about yesterday events. Misaki is desperately trying to get Usagi to eat every bit of his food, yet Usagi is now skillfully picking out green pepper. Training is actually very strict, and you're only allowed to eat after the training is done at 3 PM, except for the lunch break. Even though the food is not really good, its nutritional value is high, and they put in green peppers for a reason. Misaki sighed.

"Usagi, please! You need to eat as much as you can!" Misaki whined. Usagi stopped at his green pepper-picking quest and looked up.

"Then feed them to me," he nonchalantly asked, though the smirk playing on his lips told otherwise. Misaki blushed, not really knowing what to do. At one side, he really didn't want Usagi to just faint in the middle of the training, but it's just green pepper… but… BUT!

"F-Fine…" Misaki gave up, earning a victory smile from Usagi. He took the green pepper bundle on to his spoon and poked Usagi's lips with it, "eat."

Usagi opened his mouth reluctantly, preparing for the bitter taste of the vegetable. The bits landed on Usagi's tongue, and the flavor immediately spread. He grimaced, chewing ever so slowly, before swallowing. Misaki sighed in relief and resume eating. But when his spoon reached his lips, he suddenly froze. Usagi's mouth has been there…

As if sensing Misaki's nervousness, Usagi suddenly smirked.

"Just eat, Misaki. It's not like you never tast—"

"SHUT UP! I KNOW!" Misaki yelled, blushing profusely from Usagi's unfinished sentence, eating his food without a second thought.

_'Damn him! He's doing it on purpose! He knew I'll eat with my spoon again after I…'_ Misaki's thought trailed off, while he ate the food quickly, the blush never left his face.

Usagi chuckled and resumed eating his own meal. Well, at least there are no more green peppers.

After 15 minutes of eating, a strict female voice called out from the hall's entrance.

"Hello everyone, today I will give you the grand tour around this place."

Everyone scrambled to gather around the woman, forming a messy line in front of her. She narrowed her eyes at the untidy formation, but she let it go… for now.

"Everyone, please follow me," she said while turning around, walking down the hall quietly despite wearing a high-heeled pair of shoes. Everyone followed nervously, except for Misaki, Hiroki, and Shinobu. A whisper can be heard amongst the crowd.

"Shinobu-chin, that woman is kinda scary…" Miyagi nervously said, earning an eye roll from the youngest man amongst the group.

"Don't worry; the bitch's attitude is normal around here. The only time she spoke casually is when she's speaking with Hiroki, Misaki, and other handful of people," Shinobu quietly explained, "and she becomes extra scary when she comes to contact with this Tsumori guy…"

"Wait, you know Tsumori-senpai?" Nowaki suddenly piped in. Shinobu's glare softened a bit at the sight of the giant. Hiroki's lover is actually quite nice, compared to his asshole boyfriend. He also gave him a slight reassurance that Hiroki is not after Miyagi… but that doesn't really wipe out the chances. At least in Shinobu's mind.

"Yeah, he's the doctor from the Health section. Joined a year after Hiroki,' he shortly explained, then turned towards his nervous lover. Nowaki is left to wonder.

They arrived at the room where all of them previously met together. Eloise motioned them to sit down, and they complied. Eloise took a document from the coffee table at the corner at the room and went back to the waiting crowd.

"Everyone," she called out, making the attention focused on her, "based on your previous test, we've judged your skills and abilities, determining which section you'll be focusing on, along with your title. First up, Miyagi Yoh. Test results are… 63 out of 100 points in the health section, 91 out of 100 points in the vehicles section—"

"YEAH!"

"—right… 32 out of 100 points in the digital analyzing section, combat… 70 out of 100 points in the guns section, 61 out of 100 points in the swords and knives section, 75 points out of 100 points in the bows and arrows section. Please note that the weapons mentioned are the ones that showed potential to be wielded. 84 points out of 100 in the intelligence section, 50 points out of 100 in the spying section, 45 points out of 100 in the chemical composing section, and lastly… 65 points out of 100 in the bare-hand fieldwork section. You will be focusing in the vehicles and intelligence section, you're your title is 'Professor' and 'Mechanic'. That is all."

"You need to work out more, old man," Shinobu teased while nudging Miyagi.

"Shut up, at least I'm good with rides," he retorted.

"Well, it doesn't matter anymore if—"

"AND NOW," Eloise bellowed, startling the couple, "next is Shinobu Takatsuki."

"70 points in the health section…"

"…wait, you're not gonna say 'out of 100' repeatedly again?" Miyagi's question interrupted Eloise. Eloise shot daggers at him.

"Yes, yes I won't," she hissed, "Moving on, 60 points on the vehicles section—"

"Wait, that's all I have?" Shinobu's question once again interrupted the woman, who is now spewing out a menacing aura.

"You can barely ride a motorcycle, please," Eloise mocked in a degrading tone.

"You can't memorize the whole blueprint of a building in five minutes!"

"Says the person who doesn't really do the fieldwork. Now are you going to let me continue or _what_?" she ended sharply. Shinobu only scoffed.

"Go on."

"86 points in digital analyzing section, combat… 71 points in the guns section, 70 points in the bows and arrow section, 73 points on the explosives section, and 69 points in the bows and arrows section. 92 points in the intelligence section, 80 points in the spying section, 79 points in the chemical composing section, and 65 points in the bare-hand fieldwork section. You will be focusing on the intelligence section, and your title is 'Professor'. That is all."

"Wow, brat, for someone your age, you sure are smart," Miyagi smiled, ruffling Shinobu's sandy blond locks.

"Shut up," he muttered, blushing, "I'm not a brat."

"Next is… Kusama Nowaki," she began. Nobody but Misaki noticed this, but her voice is wavering ever-so-slightly.

"95 points in the health section, 74 points in the vehicles section, 70 points in the digital analyzing section, combat… 78 points in the gun section, 83 points in the swords and knives section, 75 points in the explosives section, and 80 in the spears and lances section. 78 points in the intelligence section, 70 points in the spying section, 87 points in the chemical composing section, and 85 points in the bare-hand fieldwork section. You'll be focusing on the health section, and your title is 'Doctor'. That is all."

Nothing was exchanged between the couple, but you can clearly see the proud air extruded from Hiroki. Then Eloise continued.

"Next is Kamijou Hiroki. 60 points in the health section, 75 points in the vehicles section, 98 points in the digital analyzing section, combat… 91 points in the guns section, 69 points in the swords and knives section, and 84 points in the throwing blades section. 93 points in the intelligence section, 65 points in the spying section, 68 points in the chemical composing section, and 70 points in the bare-hand fieldwork section. You'll be focusing in the digital analyzing and intelligence section, and your title is 'Professor'. That is all."

"Hiro-san, that's so great! You're amazing, Hiro-san!" Nowaki cheered while glomping Hiroki. He blushed and squirmed under Nowaki. Nobody paid attention, but Eloise averted her gaze from the couple.

"Well," she cleared her throat, "next is Usami Akihiko."

"70 points in the health section, 80 points in the vehicles section, 70 points in the digital analyzing section, combat… 75 points in the swords and knives section, 90 points in the guns section, and 81 points in the knuckles section. 90 points in the intelligence section, 85 points in the spying section, 40 points in the chemical composing section, and 82 points in the bare-hand fieldwork section. You'll be focusing on the guns and intelligence section, and your title is 'Gunslinger' and 'Professor'. That is all."

"Your scores are really good. Congratulations… I guess," Misaki blushed slightly, while Usagi glomped him and smiled contently.

"Thanks."

"Last is Misaki Takahashi. 70 points in the health section, 85 points in the vehicles section, 64 points in the digital analyzing section, and in combat… because there is too many, we've averaged all the weapons and the point is 94. 50 points in the intelligence section, 45 points in the spying section, 65 points in the chemical composing section, and 90 points in the bare-hand fieldwork section. You'll be focusing on the combat and bare-hand fieldwork section, and your title is 'Weapon master'. That is all."

"You're amazing, Misaki~" Usagi playfully commented while hugging him, nuzzling in the crook of Misaki's neck. Misaki blushed and looked away, but he jerked when he felt Usagi nipping at his neck.

"U-Usagi-san! Not here!" Misaki whispered blushing. Usagi pouted, but let go of his embrace.

Eloise cleared her throat once again, "now that the announcement is over, let's resume the tour. But after this, please go check your room. Your schedule should be there. Now, let's go."

Everybody walked, everybody chatted, but nobody saw the pained expression on Eloise's eyes, and the quivering of her lips as she whispered quietly, so quietly that nobody could hear her…

"Nowaki…"

* * *

Maybe the next chapter will focus more on the egoits couple or something... tell me what I should do next!

So yeah, sorry if I made someone too Mary Sue, I don't know what came over me when I typed down this chapter. And I tortured my OC! Yeah...

Off topic, can someone _please_ tell me where can I read the next romantica chapter? I've seen pictures on instagram and I'm sad cuz I can't read it D': and I saw a picture where Misaki fellates Usagi... can someone please tell me where to read that? XD /slapped/ So yeah... That's all.

Reviews are appreciated and are _always_ welcome. Like really, I insist.


End file.
